Various types of hammers and nailing devices including electric hammers and pneumatic tools for inserting nails, rivets, bolts and staples into a material for secure fastening.
The present invention is directed to the holding, positioning and driving a fastener such as a headed nail into an appropriate surface for securing a strap or web into a specific position in a plate that necessitates a moderate degree of accuracy for insertion of a nail within closely confined quarters which may prohibit the use of a conventional carpenters claw hammer.
It is an objective the present invention to provide a nailing tool that will releasably retain a headed nail in an anvil with a plunger for driving the nail directly in a specific location with an axial impact without nail displacement laterally.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an anvil positioned in a nailing tool in which the anvil is provided with releasable nail retaining implements that will facilitate nail insertion and removal in a portable nailing tool that may be readily used in closely confined areas.
Other objectives or many of the attendant advantages of the present invention for a nailing tool will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the carpentry and hand tool arts taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, specification and claims in which modifications and mechanical equivalents are contemplated.